Conventional transparent display technology is substantially the same as the general display technology. In the case of a liquid crystal display panel, it is not necessary to dispose with an optical film when applying to the transparent display technology, but microstructures are still required to be formed on a light guide plate to have a homogenized backlight. The microstructures can be printed dots, but the distribution of microstructures cannot be too dense, otherwise the clarity of the objects behind the transparent display device will be affected. In addition, the size of microstructures cannot be too large, which represents a more difficult process for large areas due to microstructure in a large area configuration is not easy to control, and consequently the manufacturing yield may decline and the manufacturing cost may increase.
In the transparent display device, because the optical film cannot be disposed between the light guide plate and the display panel to atomize the light, the microstructure may generate an interference pattern with the thin film transistor (TFT) array. Although the aforementioned issue can be avoided by changing the periodic arrangement of the microstructures in space, but the design of the degree of freedom will be reduced and also the interference pattern cannot be completely eliminated.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.